criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvin Caul
"I can't abide lies." Marvin Caul, a.k.a. "The Doctor", is a killer who orchestrated Cesar Jones's murders. He appeared in Persuasion. Background Marvin was a low-level magician in Las Vegas who was hired for private shows and performances, in which he was renowned for his successful hypnotic abilities. However, he felt unappreciated from his job and went into hiding five years prior to "Persuasion", causing the IRS to come after him when he was unable to pay his taxes. Marvin eventually came across the homeless community and manipulated several of them into committing numerous pick-pocketing crimes for him so he could fund for another performance, something that he called "his plan". He was initially assisted by a woman named Carrie Bailey, but when she decided to leave him in favor of a job with another magician named Romeo, Marvin killed her in a fit of rage, then buried her body at an abandoned construction site. He then manipulated Cesar Jones, an ex-convict that he also took in, into cleaning up his hideout and committing his future murders for him. He did this by convincing Cesar through hypnosis that he was a powerful being called "The Doctor", which served to both intimidate Cesar and keep Marvin's involvement as unknown as possible. He had Cesar kill Renee Sheffield and Frida Bancroft, mainly because they had attempted to leave the tunnels, an act that insulted Marvin and weakened his status as the leader of the organization. Persuasion In the episode, he is first seen eating at one of his favorite diners. There, he notices what appears to be a hitchhiker named Finn Bailey, apparently trying to pickpocket someone else. Marvin goes out to meet him, introducing himself and offering to help Finn on improving his pick-pocketing skills. While on their way to the organization's compound in the sewage tunnels, Marvin chats up Finn and learns that he is in Las Vegas looking for his sister. He then becomes hostile after Finn tells him a lie upon seeing a passing police car, then saying that he doesn't abide lies. Marvin then shows Finn the compound and gives him the sleeping quarters that were once used by Frida Bancroft. When Cesar arrives to ask Marvin why Frida's stuff hadn't been cleaned up, Marvin vouches for Finn, gaining the latter entry into the organization. To help show Finn how to improve his trade, Marvin takes him to a private party and pickpockets a guest while hypnotizing him. During the party, Romeo takes the stage, much to Marvin's irritation. When Finn remarks that his sister wanted to work for him and considered him a genius, Marvin bitterly remarks that "he isn't a genius, he just got lucky". After the show ends, Marvin casually chats with Finn before using his Doctor persona to convince Cesar to kill Elijah Hall. He then disappears for a short period of time. Later, when Finn protests after Cesar tries to kill a new member, a woman named Sarah Renfield (who turned out to be a reporter planning to write a story on the homeless community in Las Vegas), Marvin arrives and convinces Cesar to let Finn handle her, all the while planning to convince him to kill her himself. When they get out of the tunnels alone, however, Finn reveals that he suspected Marvin of killing his sister (revealed to be Carrie) from the start, and holds him at gunpoint with a handgun he had on his person. Just then, the BAU arrive and convince Finn to put the gun down. Marvin feigns innocence, and Reid pretends to be a fan in order to get Marvin to reveal what he planned to do with the money. Reid then reveals that he knows Marvin is responsible for the murders, and tells him he will only get any recognition if he reveals where Carrie is buried. Marvin reluctantly reveals her location, and, after learning Reid was lying about being a fan, is taken into custody. Modus Operandi It hasn't been specified on how exactly Marvin killed Carrie Bailey, though he buried her body at an abandoned construction site after doing so. During his known crimes, he had Cesar kill his victims for him via psychological manipulation in the form of apparent hypnosis. Cesar's first two victims were dumped at the same abandoned construction site where Carrie's body was buried, while his third victim was dumped at a different location. Profile The unsub is a sociopath who is taking revenge on people he believes stole from him. None of the victims had a documented address, so it is likely they were homeless, and subsequently, they may have also known each other from the street or a shelter. The disposal site of the first two victims served a dual purpose: to hide the bodies from law enforcement, but simultaneously put them on display as a message for other peoples. All of this suggests a group or organization at work, but it does not have the hallmarks of organized crime, and since victims seen on surveillance video weren't stealing large sums of money, this was likely to be a much smaller community. However, this group operates by a strict code, and any violation of that code can result in death. It operates robberies and cons together, and has a strong leader (the unsub) who does not tolerate dissent. This leader appears normal and comfortable in social situations, and may be even extroverted and charismatic like a cult leader. He will have grandiose delusions and be under the belief that he is special, even including the ability of communicating with God or some other higher powers. He will attempt to surround himself with people who are subservient, either sycophantic followers or people who are trapped by financial restraints. It is likely that he attracts these followers by offering some sort of assistance, but as his power and influence on them grows, so will his narcissism, and he will begin to make increasingly extreme demands as that narcissism grows. He will also want more attention, which could be why his latest victim was found in a very public place, and with the choice of his latest disposal site, it indicates that he is grown bolder and more careless. He has lost three followers in his group, so he is going to need new recruits. Considering the nature of his victims' lifestyles, he is usually recruiting where the homeless population gather. Known Victims Personal Victims *Unspecified date: Carrie Bailey Victims by Proxy *2014: **The following were victims of Cesar Jones: ***February 6-8: Renee Sheffield ***February 21: Frida Bancroft ***February 22: Elijah Hall **February 23: Sarah Renfield Notes *Marvin is similar to Raoul Whalen, who was also a sociopath, manipulated an accomplice into committing most of his murders for him, and killed an individual victim (a woman whom he was acquainted to) alone. Appearances *Season Nine **Persuasion References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Proxy Killers Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Cult Leaders Category:Psychopaths